Under The Fairy's Tale
by Speedarious
Summary: As Fairy Tail begins to try and make a name for itself, a newcomer appears. It's unknown why the child or their skeleton friend have appeared but what is known is that the Grand Magic Games are approaching and these new souls might be the key to victory... Or maybe the saving grace to survive the future... And who is this masked person warning of a terrible future?
1. In The Past

**Heya guys! This is my story of Fairy Tale/Undertale!**

 **The Undertale path is going to be in this order: Neutral - Genocide - Pacifist. NOTE: Frisk did NOT complete Neutral OR Genocide. They stopped at Asgore (Neutral) and Undyne The Undying (Genocide). So Genocide Sans and Omega Flowey have NOT been encountered yet.**

 **The Fairy Tale path is going to pick up directly after the episode "And so, We Aim for the Top!". If you're confused it's directly after the infinity clock arc and just before the Grand Magic Games arc. For anyone asking whom I may ship, no one. If they're not a couple in the show they're not a couple here. This will stay as canon as possible, but with Undertale thrown in the mix it could and WILL change some things so don't go thinking it will be the same as the show. That's booorrriiinnnnggg.**

 **So without further ado I give you… Under The Fairy's Tale.**

 _ **XxXxX**_

 **Year X696 - Founding of Fairy Tale. First Master, Mavis Vermillion. Six years after the Second Trade War.**

Mavis smiled gleefully as water washed over her feet and legs. The sand was quite warm this time of year so the feeling of the cold substance was welcome, but then again this was Mavis. Every day of the year was a good day with First Master Mavis.

She laid back in the sand, propped up on her forearms, bathing in the sun. It was a beautiful day outside. As she looked out onto the horizon she saw a cargo ship she couldn't help but smile a bit thinking of all the fun she'd had back in the trade war. For her, war was just another strategy game.

"I see you're out here again. You alright?" Warrod said as he approached from behind. He was wearing his usual attire but did not seem phased by Mavis in her bathing suit, her usual attire neatly folded in the bag next to her. Considering she was eternally stuck at the age of fourteen he had good reason not to. Mavis looked back at him with her usual winning smile.

"Oh, I'm fine! Just thought I'd come out and see if there's anything new out on the horizon. That guild hall is busy and fun but sometimes it's just nice to sit back and enjoy the sunshine!" She replied with glee. No matter what you told this girl it seemed she didn't have a care in the world… that's Mavis for you.

Warrod made his way towards the small girl and took a seat beside her, letting his sandals get wet in the incoming tide. "When we first met you were pretty good at that kind of thing." She sent a puzzled look at him as if saying 'what?', "At pulling one over people. I don't know if you've gotten worse at it or I've gotten smarter, but I can tell you're thinking about Yuri. About hi-"

"His dead wife." She blatantly told him, staring off into the ocean again not daring to make eye contact. She knew this subject all too well and it was a bitter one. "You're right. Her dying wish was for me to take care of her son Makarov but I don't know how to…" she brought her knees up to her chest and began to twiddle her thumbs.

For most people hearing the famous Fairy Tactician say she didn't know what to do would have been alarming, but for Warrod it was the words of his closest friend. "That's what you've got us for. It's up to us to make the world a better place, and Makarov is just another reason to do that."

She smiled at him again, "You sound just like Zera, but no matter! Together we, Fairy Tail, shall stand the test of time! If we fail, I'm sure our legacy will remain!" She finished by jumping up into a pose and pointing to the stars, resulting in a good laugh from Warrod seeing her spirit. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bright yellow orb that looked sort of like a lacrima.

"I've made up my mind." She told him, holding the orb out to him. "Take this to the guild hall and bury it for me. It's important that no one finds it." Warrod took it and felt an energy pulsating from it, where had she gotten it from? He decided not to betray her trust and nodded in agreement. This earned him another smile from the fourteen year old.

He started walking away from Mavis as he knew she'd be back to the guild before him. As he made his way onto the busy streets he couldn't help but think where she might have gotten it from. Did she make it? Did she find it on one of her adventures? Who knew.

He walked down the street with the Guild hall on the horizon and happy faces looked upon him and greeted him with a chorus of "Hello!" And "How are you?". A sense of pride welled up in him as he knew this was his doing. Eventually he reached the guild and walked inside, immediately a loud and powerful noise flooded the outdoors as the doors opened. Wizards of all sorts greeted the tree magic user, but their greetings would not be held long enough to distract them from their games and muses.

Warrod walked down the stairs into the cellar where he then removed a wooden plank from the floorboards. He dropped to his knees and began digging with his free hand until he had a hole about a three feet deep and a foot wide. Gently he then dropped the orb inside and threw the dirt atop it. His job was done for today, and as he walked up stairs he saw the cheery face he was waiting for.

"Thank you Warrod! Wanna go have a drinking contest?" The youth grinned with determination. Warrod returned the grin with a thumbs up and a smile.

"You're on kid!" And with that the two went on with their lives as normal. Well, as normal as Fairy Tail gets.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Sans sat at the dining room table, newspaper sprawled across the tabletop. The paper was opened up to the game section and most had been solved. Junior Jumble, Word Search, Connect The Dots. They had all been done. The only thing left? Crossword puzzle.

"hey Tori, what's a four letter word for lazy?" He asked the goat mom, who sat across the table doing the same Crossword puzzle. She squinted down at her glasses trying to see if she had the answer, and apparently she did as she popped back up with the look of readiness in her eyes.

"I don't know what you put, but I put Sans! Ahahahahaha!" She laughed at her joke and even though it was technically an insult to him, Sans laughed as well. She just had that personality you couldn't NOT laugh too.

Sans scribbled down something across the blank spaces then sat back with contempt as he finished…. The first question. "oh well I guess I'll just put down LAZY." As he said that Frisk walked into the room, backpack in hand. "heya kid."

Frisk smiled at the skeleton and waved. "Off to pick some flowers for dad before he gets home, either of you need anything?" They asked the duo. Toriel shook her head and replied with a no but Sans laid his pencil on the ground and stood up. He had his usual attire on but by god his hair was a _mess!_

"mind if I go with ya? need to _stretch my bones._ " Frisk nodded at him and he followed them out the door in his slippers. As they stepped off the porch he looked up into the sky and saw the stars above. Thousands of little dots littered the sky, and knowing each one could be a friend fills them with determination.

The two walked off into the woods that sat adjacent to the semi-big house. They weren't worried of finding any trouble here as this had become a 'monster only plus Frisk zone' thanks to the government. Apparently they were currently in a place called Arizona? Strange name but at least it's more creative than 'New Home'.

The treeline began to thicken as they delved deeper into the forest, leaving the house lights behind them to the point they were no longer visible. As they kept walking they eventually spat out into an open field, the only thing lighting the way was the light of the full moon.

"Hey...k..kid…" Sans panted, "I'm not all cut out for this exercise stuff? mind if these bones take a _break?_ " He mused at his own pun, and Frisk nodded and dropped their bag on the ground. The two sat under the moonlight feeling quite peaceful, as if they were in Nabstablook's home feeling like trash all over again. Frisk felt their eyes close a bit, and Sans's did too. Before too long Frisk had almost fallen asleep, that was until Sans said something to them.

"look up kid, a shooting star. I heard you guys like to make a wish huh?" He asked, Frisk opened their eyes and saw a bright light shooting across the skies. The light was a pleasing one and it mesmerized Frisk. They wanted this to last forever, that was their wish. Just sitting here and watching such a beautiful thing pass by.

Sans sat up. "huh, didn't know they lasted that long." He said gazing at the light above. It seemed to be getting bigger, and then it dawned on him. "Frisk that's not a star, we need to move." He got up from the ground and began making his way towards the forest before realizing Frisk was still laying there in trance. He went back to them.

Frisk groggily heard Sans call them and took his hand to stand up. The sense of urgency didn't seem reasonable to them until they made the same realization as him, but it was too late. The light had made too much progress and was on a collision course with the lazy skeleton and his human friend. Within the next seconds the light crashed to the ground and everything went white.

 _ **XxXxX**_

 **Year X791 - The attempt of activating the Infinity Clock was foiled by the return of the Tenrou group. Led by Third and Sixth Master Makarov Fairy Tail scrambles to get training in the months before the Grand Magic Games.**

Frisk awoke groggily on the clean sheets of a bed. They lifted their head to look around but the world just began to spin and they laid back down. From the appearance of the other beds and the curtains this was either an infirmary or a crappy hotel. Either one would be greatly appreciated but for now they just wanted everything to stop spinning.

"One of them is awake!" A voice called vaguely from somewhere. For some reason this felt like deja vu for them, but it didn't bother them too much. The voices became fuzzy faces as one with pink hair poured some vile liquid down their throat and the room became clear. "Is that better dear?" The voice asked.

Frisk tried to sit up much to the protest of the pink haired lady and the blue haired girl and succeeded. The room was quite small and there was only one other bed occupied, 'Sans' they thought. All of their worries melted away at the sight of their friend being here too. As long as he was here Frisk would be filled with Determination… The two flashed Frisk a worried look at the sporadic behavior but Frisk gave a warm smile in return. "Where am I miss?"

The lady looked Frisk in the eyes and held their hand, it was cold for some reason. She looked surprised for some reason. "My you appeared in the guild as if by teleportation and you mean to tell me you don't know where you are? My! You're in Fairy Tail!"

Frisk gave an inward sigh, with a name like that this was going to be a strange adventure.

 _ **XxXxXxXx**_

Well Guys and Gals, that's it. If you liked it leave a review! Sorry if this seemed kind of slow, I wanted to set up a good plot. Last story I did like this I didn't get a chance to slow down and develop the plot like I wanted to so I'm really looking forward to using all of the Fairy Tail knowledge I know to make this as Canon as possible and still be action packed!

Thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


	2. A SCARLET Battle

**So we're out of the one shot phase… decided to take my time and develop a good plot and not fall to the same mistakes I made in my prior FanFic. (It was finished I just wasn't satisfied with it). So uh.. Here you have it. I'm proud to present to you… Under the Fairy's Tale.**

 _ **XxXxX**_

 **12 Hours Later**

Frisk was afraid to walk outside of the room. There was a wild sense of energy on the other side of that door and they were scared of it quite frankly. The nurse and her 'assistant' had left claiming that their Skeletal friend would wake up when he regained his magic pool. Maybe they don't realize just how hard that could be for someone as lazy as Sans.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

As the door opened Frisk was greeted by a nice looking woman. She had grey flowing hair and a nice dress. She just had that smile you wanted to smile back at, so as she came closer with the tray of food Frisk gave her thanks for the meal.

"Oh you're welcome! Until we can find your family or where you come from you'll be safe and cared for here. My name is Mirajane, may I ask yours?" She asked, friendliness oozing from every word as she tried to make Frisk feel like they had a friend. It worked?

"Frisk." They said to her. "My name is Frisk, and that's Sans." they pointed over to Sans's body on the other side of the room. Mira looked at the skeleton on the bed questioningly but decided not to say anything about it. She left the tray of food on the nightstand and started her journey back to the ruckus outside of the infirmary.

As she opened the door she turned back to Frisk, still laying on the bed, one last time before leaving them alone. "Feel free to come on out when you're ready! Everyone is just itching to meet you!" She called with a friendly smile as she walked out.

The door closed behind her and Frisk was left alone with a sandwich and a cup of milk. It wasn't a gourmet meal but it was free and they were starving. Within the next minute all of the food was gone and Frisk was filled with determination! They felt a new urge to see what was behind that door, so they jumped out of bed.

...on second thought that was a terrible idea for someone who had been lying there for almost twenty four hours straight. They immediately fell to the ground as the world went dizzy. All sense of orientation was lost as the room seemed to do flips, but this didn't stop the prideful child from leaving.

They waited a moment for the dizziness to fade away into nothing and tried to stand up again. A little wobbly this time but progress. Using the bed for support they made their way to Sans's bed for practice, and then back without support. 'That wasn't so bad!' They thought as their body's normal mobile functions began to work again.

They walked up to the door and twisted the handle, but instead of pulling it open they paused; half expecting to be hit with a crowd of people. But nobody came. They pulled the door open and took a look at the inside of what had to be the main room.

It was a bit shabby, the paint was coming off of the walls in spots. The wood flooring had definitely seen better days. Overall the room looked like Grillby's with its chairs strewn across the place like a plate of spaghetti, and it even had the bar too! But the main feature the room was missing was people. The room was practically empty save for Mira and one other person.

Frisk walked in and let the door shut behind them. Mira glanced over as they approached and gave a smile. The other person put down the mug they were sipping out of to get a good look at the newcomer. He was slim man of average height with short, slicked back, dark blue hair. He had a bit of stubble donning his chin but that was overshadowed by the thick dark blue mustache a top his upper lip.

The man got up from his bar stool and made his way towards the young Frisk. As he got within arms reach he got down on one knee and flashed them the cheesiest smile they had ever seen. He even flashed a thumbs up too. "Name's Macao kid, I got a kid your age round` here too. I got a good feeling you're gonna like it here. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Frisk smiled back at him, knowing his awkward movements this wasn't how people were normally accepted to this place. Or if people even _were_ visiting this place much. "Thank you mister! Do you know where the nurse went so she can check on my friend?" Frisk asked. Mira and Macao looked at each other.

"Look… Frisk was it? I think that's what Mira said it was. I've never been too good with names. Your friend in there has been diagnosed with a very severe case of magic deprivation. That means his magic pool has been drained almost to nothing and his body is struggling to fill it back up." He told them. Frisk remembered how lazy he was back in the underground and that worry Macao had faded away.

"No worries! That lazy comedian in there is too lazy to do big magic spells so I'm sure his magic pool is small! He'll be up in no time!" Frisk told him happily and Macao rubbed their head before standing back up.

He walked back over to his bar stool where Mira had already refilled his drink and put the charge on his tab. His movements were slow and uneven; like a drunk man's walk. It became clear to Frisk whatever was in that drink wasn't your typical cup of tea. As he sat down he reached back to the cup and chugged it down, wiping the foam off of his lips when he was done.

Mira reached back under the counter and grabbed apple juice from under the counter and motioned for Frisk to come and get it. "Macao's just worried about his son. Ever since the Tenrou group came back he's been worried about his son getting back to normal." She told them as Frisk shoved the straw into the top of the box.

"The Tenrou group?" They asked her as they sipped on the juice. It was sweet but not too much, it would have gone great with some of Toriel's Cinnamon Butterscotch pie.

"Seven years ago Fairy Tail's best members went out to our sacred ground, but after a dragon attacked they were all presumed dead until the island appeared a few weeks ago. His son… hadn't smiled since the Tenrou group disappeared. The guild has been in the decline ever since they left." She finished, taking Macao's mug and putting it away in the sink to be washed. "Speak of the devil.."

The doors burst open as the self proclaimed 'Team Natsu' burst through the door. "WE'RE BAAAAACK!" One member yelled as he held his fist in the air. His five companions however just looked annoyed. As the six came in smiles dawned the faces of Macao and Mira.' So this was the Tenrou group?' Frisk thought.

"Welcome back! Meet our new guest: Frisk!" Mira called to them. A chorus of hellos and welcomes came from the six but as the blonde approached she held out her hand. A pink insignia was on the back.

"Nice to meet you Frisk! My name's Lucy.." she pointed to one of the members who was rocking pink hair, "That's Natsu…" then she pointed over to a blue haired girl who had her arms wrapped around another guy's body. He seemed quite annoyed. "That's Juvia and Grey. The redhead is Erza, you've already met Wendy I believe, and the two cats are Carla and Happy."

Frisk waved at all of them happily until Natsu came up at lightning speed and began sniffing Frisk. He started at their calf and sniffed all the way up, everyone else was quite confused until he said something. "Happy! They smell like fish!"

They could almost feel the face palms and disappointment that circled around the room in response.

The red headed girl named Erza walked up and picked him up by the collar. A scary face donning it over her usual neutral one. "If I were you I wouldn't insult the guest like that. Understood?!" She told him in a whispered tone. He cowered and shook his head as fast as it would go. Frisk however wasn't even fazed.

Erza took that as in insult. She dropped Natsu on the ground and stared down Frisk who just crossed their arms. Natsu whimpered away and crawled as fast as his arms and legs would take him out of the guild. Erza kept staring at Frisk but they wouldn't even blink. Little did they know, Frisk had just accepted a challenge. One that was done without words. Without thought. They had started a staring contest.

….This would take a while.

 _ **XxXxX**_

 **Seven Hours Later**

Most of the guild had returned at this point from various jobs and had assembled in the guild hall. Well, if you could call it that now. All of its members stood circled around the two as one was bound to break soon enough. Both of their eyes were bloodshot and had water in their eyes. As to why only one of Erza's eyes would water Frisk couldn't understand.

"Come on Erza! I got money on you!" One member shouted from the sidelines.

"Don't fail me now kid! I've got this weeks savings on you!" Another shouted.

The ring of people were all so energetic at the spectacle. Even though it wasn't violent or physical the spirit of competition seemed to drive them crazy. Even Kana and Makarov had paused their usual drinking competition to watch.

As Frisk's eyes soaked in the image of Erza's face for almost the eighth hour they realized something. They realized that with this contest they had become accepted. Unintentionally of course but it happened regardless. They noticed something else too… They really had to use the bathroom.

Words were whispered between the two and then Mira was called over. "You two want me to referee you while you use the bathroom? Alright! Make a path everybody!" Mira called out. A hole was made in the circle as the two began to shimmy over to the bathroom, making sure not to break eye contact.

Mira opened the girls bathroom door as Erza walked in backwards and Frisk came in forwards. They shimmed across the room and waited as Mira cut a hole in the stall wall. They lost sight of each other for a moment but Mira kept a keen eye on both of them until they made it to the peephole.

"You're quite determined aren't you?" Erza asked, focusing immensely on not blinking. What else was she to do? Frisk gave a very subtle nod back in response. "Well whenever I beat you I've got an offer. Me and the others are going to the beach side to train for the Grand Magic Games. Would you like to come with us?"

They pondered the offer for a moment. "I'm all game Und- I mean Erza." And that was that. Frisk had signed on with Fairy Tail to join them in training. They would receive a temporary Fairy Tail insignia on their back before leaving….

...but the contest was another thing.

They walked back out of the bathroom after washing their hands and the guild gathered around them again to watch. Hours passed as the guild became less and less interested and began to go home for the night. It was a good choice too as the only way Mira knew the victor was when she found the note Frisk had written to Sans in the morning. All it said was:

" _Determination Sans._

 _Erza has been beat._

 _LV Frisk._

 _P.S. Remind me to actually tell you about what happened. See you soon!_

 _ **XxXxX**_

Sans awoke in a sweat as he reeled from the nightmare he had. Footsteps could be heard from the hallway outside of his room before the door opened and Papyrus came in.

"SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I HEARD YOU WAKE UP WHICH IS ALARMING ENOUGH!" He asked with a concerned tone as he raced to his brother's bedside after flipping the light on. The sun wasn't even up yet this time.

"yeah I'm fine." He responded groggily. He couldn't worry Papyrus with the strange dreams he was plagued with. Strange… not really actually. He knew it was from another timeline but it wasn't his, and he would know. That wasn't his Frisk.

Papyrus plopped down on the floor not so gently. "LOOK… SANS… I KNOW YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME AND ARE CAPABLE OF THINGS I COULDN'T IMAGINE, BUT I CAN HELP…. J-JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG…"

Sans let himself slide off of the bed into the floor a few inches away from his older brother. "you wanna know what's wrong?" He asked. "it's just a nightmare paps. nothing to worry about."

"WAS IT THE ONE WHERE EVERYONE LEFT THE UNDERGROUND AND YOU GOT LEFT BEHIND? BECAUSE I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU BEHIND SANS! WITHOUT YOU I'M JUST PAP-... PAPRS! NYEHEHEHE! THAT'S HOW YOU SPELL PAPYRUS WITHOUT YOU!" He joked trying to lighten the mood, or maybe he was genuinely off topic. Probably the first one.

The bigger skeleton pulled the cover closer as he remembered the true context behind that nightmare. Everyone was dead. Undyne, Toriel, Mettaton, Muffet, Papyrus… he was alone there. They had all died because of that _monster._ "Uh… yeah. Not that one."

"WAS IT THE ONE WHERE YOU WERE STUCK IN THAT ENDLESS HALLWAY BEING CHASED BY DEMONIC CUTLERY?!" Papyrus asked again, but once again there was a deeper meaning. "YOU WOULDN'T GET NEAR THE KNIVES FOR A WEEK AFTER THAT ONE!"

"Yeah… it was that one." He confessed remembering that demonic looking Frisk in the Judgement hall wielding a knife. "I don't like that one."

Papyrus jumped up and pointed to the ceiling. "NOT TO FEAR! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!, WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE EVIL SPOONS WHO AWAKE YOU! NYEHEHEHEHE!" Sans looked up at his brother. He was so free of fear and sadness it was hard not to do the same. He stood up and smiled.

"don't worry about me bro. I'm so good at sleeping _I can do it with my eyes closed._ " Sans smiled at his pun and Papyrus face palmed.

"OH MY _GOD,_ SANS.…" was the only thing he had to say in response.

"I'll never get _tired_ of it." He continued, chuckling a bit himself. That was a good one.

Papyrus gritted his teeth, "SANS IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS."

"alright alright. I'll tell you if I have any inte- _rest_ -ing dreams." Papyrus banged his head on the bed a few times before walking out of the room. He even turned off the light and shut his door for him.

Sans crawled back into the bed thinking of what he saw. Frisk would never do those things would they? He would have to show them that flower patch soon. They would really like that. Yeah, that would ease his mind. Asgore was coming back from his meeting with the humans soon too.

Before he could think of anything else he was fast asleep again.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Frisk left the note on his nightstand before they ran outside to catch up with the others as they left for the beach side. They jumped onto the carriage with a smile as they looked around and saw their new friends.

"Welcome aboard Frish!" Natsu called. It took them a moment to piece together his and happy giggles with Erzas evil eye. Frisk and Fish combined was Frish… ugh. Wendy was carrying a plate of some hotcat like substance to which she offered. They all took one and it didn't taste bad, it was a lot like a meat roll.

The carriage started its way down the hill as everyone settled in for their next journey. Little did they know that the ride was to hit quite the 'speed bump' soon…

 _ **XxXxXxXx**_

That's it for this chapter! I'm going to try and post these chapters out quickly but my apologies if they get delayed!

Thank you for all the support you guys and gals have shown for the preshowing of the story, it made me decide to make this a full story. So to all of the Reviews (which I normally go through individually) Thank you all and here ya go! Leave a review to see the next chappie up faster. The more reviews there are the more Determined I am to write, so you could get even longer chapters too ^^.

Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all next time!


	3. Vollyball of Death

**Let's Begin.**

 _ **XxXxX**_

Natsu hated traveling by horse. It always made him get this terrible motion sickness that made him miserable, so his decision to walk outside of the carriage was quite justified. That however, would not stop his fellow guild members from laughing.

A cliche gloom hung about his attitude as he strode onwards to their seemingly unreachable destination. Even his best friend Happy was having a good laugh on the carriage, that is if he wasn't flying…

"Is this normal?" Frisk asked Lucy, who was currently drinking in the scenery and sunlight that filled their surroundings. Lush greens and browns flourished around them, and if it weren't for the noise that occasionally burst from the bunch they might even see more wildlife than a squirrel.

"Yeah…" she smiled and looked back at the newcomer, "It's sort of a running thing to make fun of Natsu when travel is the topic, but if you're worried about his mood don't worry just offer him some fish and everything's good!" she smiled again and flashed a thumbs up. This girl was quite the flashy one.

Frisk nodded and smiled in return before staring blankly at the passing scenery again. This group reminded them so much of their friends back home. Undyne was Erza, Grey was sorta like Sans, Papyrus was Natsu, Wendy was Toriel, Gajeel was Asgore, and the cats were like Mettaton… sorta. But why compare the past to the present? There is so much to explore in this new world!

As the trip continued the mood seemed to die as well as conversation became scarce. Even the usually talkative Happy was just sunbathing atop the carriage. Frisk narrowed the mood down to Gray, who was brooding about in the opposite corner of them. Ever since they had made eye contact he had been like that. Did they offend him?

Frisk decided to find out. "H-hey…" they started, "did I do something Gray?"

He eyed them up and down before letting out a big sigh. "I just don't trust you." Gray spat out of nowhere, getting a dangerous glare from Erza.

"Being rude to ou-"

"No no it's okay Erza!" Frisk piped in before she had the chance to say anything to Gray. "He's right.. I've been kinda silent… You all deserve to know more about me" They twiddled their thumbs a bit thinking back to the first time they fell into the Underground. "It all started back when I found the Underground."

Suddenly a voice piped in from above, "Oooh! The Underground! Were there lots of fish?!" the blue cat called down with new interest. He seemed to have gotten bored of laughing at Natsu.

"Quiet Happy I wanna hear!" Lucy said, scribbling down notes onto a small notepad she pulled from her key pouch. "This could make an interesting chapter for my book!" Frisk shook their head and waited a moment to make sure the small talk was done.

"...as I was saying. There was this…. Opening into the Underground. A one way door so to speak. I went in on accident and I uh… _slipped and hit my head_ …" Frisk lied as the story continued. "When I woke up I was greeted by this nice lady named Toriel. She was like a mother to me but I.." Suddenly Frisk thought back to when they almost killed her. The thought used to make them cry but they were DETERMINED not to. "...I decided to leave because she was a monster. A-a friendly monster! A-a-and since I was a human I was a risk to her so I left. I met some really cool friends like Sans and Alyphys and Asgore, but those are names for another time."

This time is was Grey who piped in. "So you just waltz into this 'Underground' place full of Monsters and befriended them?" Frisk nodded. "None of them tried to hurt you?" They thought back to the numerous attempts that were made at killing them, but decided not to mention it and shook their head no. If they knew about that they might be afraid of Sans, and he wouldn't even be able to defend himself...

"In the end I helped the King of the Underground, Asgore, meet his son again after they had been… separated." Frisk finished, happy with the tale they had woven. No one needed to know what really happened down there. That was their Undertale, and until they could guarantee Sans's safety it is important to make the Underground seem harmless. Make Sans seem harmless. "Then we all went back to the surface through a door the king's son had found and we lived happily there! That was until one day me and Sans were out picking flowers and got teleported here…"

"Aye!" Happy piped in from above. "Where'd Natsu go?!" The entire contents of the carriage turned to look back, but the Fire Dragon Slayer was nowhere to be seen.

Immediately the story telling stopped and the horses with it. Everyone was dismounted and looking around. "Hey, Natsu?!" Lucy called out. Her voice echoed through the woods but nothing was heard in return. "Hey! Flame Brain!" Grey called out, but alas nothing happened but more echoes.

A noise came from behind and weapons were drawn, but it turned out to just be Erza re-equipping her armor. "It's not like Natsu to run off, break into groups of two and let's move!" she commanded, her chosen armor being the purgatory armor as she took to the skies. "Wendy you're with me!"

"But aren't we kinda jumping to conc-" Lucy started but was given the death stare by the redhead. She kept quiet and hid behind Gajeel after that. Grey however just gave a sigh and made his way over to Frisk (somehow losing his shirt in the process).

A wordless bond formed between the two and the teams were formed. With Carla's help Wendy took to the skies, Gajeel and Lucy went into the woods on the right, while Grey and Frisk went into the woods on the left. The only thing that Frisk couldn't figure out was why Grey seemed so gloomy. Was it an effect of whatever magic he used? Was it a bad past?

Unanswered questions were left behind as they called out for the pink haired fire breather. Occasionally they would hear a noise and make their way to it, only to find a small rodent or an animal of some sort. Soon enough an hour had passed and it was time to turn around.

"What did that idiot get himself into this time…" Grey wondered aloud as he pondered the different scenarios in his head. They sat down for a moment to clear their heads. "You know, you fooled the others for sure. They believe your story wholeheartedly. You can see it in their eyes, but I know when someone's seen something. Spill it." he demanded, giving a cold stare at Frisk.

They gulped. They knew the lie wouldn't last, but it should have lasted more than a few hours. "Y-you're right, but I wasn't lying about all of it. I fell down, there was no door. And when I woke up I was scared to death of the monsters. They attacked me too, but I refused to attack back and we became friends."

Grey's expression lightened a bit and he relaxed on the tree. "It's to protect your friend back in the guild right?" he asked. Frisk's eyes went wide and Grey chuckled. "It's alright. I did the same thing once upon a time. Instead of a skeleton monster it was a… well like a brother to me. I'm sorry for being so standoffish to you, you remind me a lot of Ul."

Grey went into an explanation of what happened with Deloria and Ul. What happened to her daughter too. Frisk learned about his ice powers too. Ice make magic. The entire story was actually kind of tragic in a way, but after Asriel… they knew the world wasn't a nice place to nice people.

He sat up and looked up at the skies once more with his story being done. "You have no reason to fear Fairy Tail." They locked gazes with one another as they both began to bond. "We'll find a way to get you back home soon enough kid…" and with that they locked eyes with each other. A majestic moment for some, but others would have been paying attention to the fire dragon slayer set on a collision course with them.

A crater formed between them as they hit the ground and amidst the hole a smiling Natsu laid charred and twitching. "They offered fish…" was all he said before reaching into his sleeve. "I didn't leave til` I got some…" he finished, pulling a massive salmon out.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU WHILE YOU WENT FISH SHOPPING?!" Gray yelled at him while shaking him by the collar. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"I'M NOT THE ONE IN THE FOREST ONLY WEARING UNDERWEAR!" Natsu screamed in reply, strangling Gray.

"SHUT IT FLAME BRAIN IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY STRIP?!"

"GET READY TORCHFIST!" Gray yelled as he leapt back into a fighting stance. Natsu mirror him, that was until he noticed something… more like a lack there of something.

"...Where's Frisk?" he asked, his position getting more relaxed as he glanced around. All of his questions were answered when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning slowly, he found one angry Erza and the rest of their companions wearing annoyed faces behind her.

"...uh...Hi?"

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

Frisk had never seen such violence before, or at least someone take hits like that and still be able to walk. After the others had found the trio in the woods it was only a matter of time before Erza got her revenge. A revenge so brutal that upon the arrival at the beach training site two of the infirmary beds were occupied right off the bat.

Regardless of temporary wounds, Frisk liked the beach. The sun came down in warm rays and the water felt just right. They wished they could jump in and have a relaxing swim, but something was bothering them. A migraine had set in for seemingly no reason and it was driving them up the wall. Lucy seemed to notice this and offered Frisk a pill that supposedly had properties that cured migraines.

Nodding at her with thanks, Frisk noticed the world come into focus again within the hour. The beach site was equipped with two huts about the size of the ins back in Snowdin to house the boys and girls respectively, and they even doubled as infirmaries! A small outhouse lie in the background near the entrance to the woods that housed the toilet and various training supplies. To wrap it all together small paths led from the houses to various training locations and hangouts. More importantly, they led to the area Erza had set aside for her, "super-dangerous-insane-out-of-control vollyball of death" game.

Frisk decided to head there and was surprised to see Natsu and Gray already there so quickly after their previous beat down. As Frisk sat down on the sidelines they began to notice the anger in the bikini-clad Erza's face. It was apparent that she was losing whatever game she was playing and was NOT happy about it.

The teams were laid out in 2 v 2. Erza and Lucy vs Gray and Natsu, but that was about all Frisk could get out of it so they turned to the other onlookers, Gajeel, Wendy, and the cats. "What's the point of this game?" Frisk asked wendy, who turned in surprise.

"Oh! Hi Frisk! Lucy told me you weren't feeling well so I wasn't expecting you to be out here so soon… nice to see your feeling better though!" Wendy beamed a smile so big at Frisk they couldn't help but smile back. Carla stood beside Wendy in her usual judgmental stance, arms crossed for extra sass.

"The point of the game is just to get the ball to touch the ground on the enemy team's side. Normally you have to punch the ball but Erza allows weapons AND there is no out of bounds." Carla pointed out as the next round began.

Erza tossed the ball up into the air and reared back as she prepared to serve. She focused intensely as she donned a hammer with her requip magic and slammed it into the opposing court. The ball came towards the duo with such speed it astonished Frisk when a flaming fist came into the picture and returned the serve with the same ferocity. The ball sailed into the back lines as Erza requiped into her cheetah armour and catches a smooth return with ease that sails into the clouds.

Gray saw an opportunity to make the ball make a quick re-entry to the playing field and decided to take it. "Ice Make: Ariel Fist!" He yelled as a ward appeared, forming a massive frozen hand to deal the ball back to the forward court. The ball made a resounding 'POP' as the fist made contact and as a result the ball went spiraling into the ground, unaffected by diving Erza who was just too late.

Natsu jumped into the air and pumped his fist, "YEAH ERZA! IN YOUR FACE GAME POINT! SEE THAT HAPPY?!" he yelled in excitement. His fuzzy flying friend send him a thumbs up and a loud 'AYE!' in response as Lucy was given the ball to serve.

Lucy looked around before serving, only to see the fire that was her opponent ahead of her in the sand. Bouncing back and forth vigorously it seemed as if she was trying to use her sex to gain an advantage. Unlucky for her Natsu and Gray could care less about that when it came to winning and all it did was gain her woos from Jet and Droy.

Content with her analysis Lucy readied herself, and lobbed the ball into the air. Only to follow up with a hit that was just subpar in comparison to the super powered moves her teammate has been showing. Frisk and Wendy got a kick out of it more than anyone, and that's saying something. It even made Gajeel smile of all people.

As Gray stepped forward to return the serve, a sudden cry was heard from the sidelines that caught the attention of the players, allowing the ball to hit the ground. "Wait!" the voice cried, "Lucy! The spirit world is in grave danger and we need your help immediately!" The voice revealed itself as Droy moved out of the way as Vertigo. One of Lucy's spirit summons.

Lucy scrambled over to the sidelines, oblivious to the face of disappointment Natsu wore over his loss on the only opportunity he had to beat Erza. (which was promptly shut down by a deathstare from Erza. Irony.) Vertigo pulled out a stack of clothes from seemingly nowhere and handed them to Lucy. "These are clothes made so you can breath in the Spirit Realm. I apologize for the haste but I need you to quickly put them on, there's no time to lose!"

Without a seconds haste everyone was in their desired Spirit Realm attire ready to help out and solve the issues in the Spirit World. Vertigo bowed politely in thankfulness in response, "Thank you! Please everyone gather up so I can take us to the Spirit Realm!"

Frisk glanced at Lucy worriedly and wondered if this would affect their SAVE point. Would there even be an option to revert back and save Sans if he didn't wake up? He IS pretty weak so there's no telling how long it would take for him to recoup. Thoughts like these randomly began to crop up in Frisk's head as panic set it. Sadly Frisk didn't have a choice as a massive magic sigel appeared around them and a blinding white followed after that.

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

"huh, so you're back kid?" he asked in a nonchalant, almost dead sounding tone. "whad'ja come back for, huh? miss an extra bit of dialogue? an item?"

Chara let the dagger fall down at their side in a motion that made them seem emotionless. The brunette hair lay strewn across their forehead and covered their blood red eyes. A wicked smile spread across their face as they thought of all the times they'd killed him, and how many more times they'd be able to.

"no answer? hmph. didn't expect one, you've never been much of a talker. at least not in this world line. tell me, do you think it's possible for their to be a world where we never met like this? where this never happened?" his eyes went dark as to further the message, but somewhere along the way that gimmick lost its threat. It was just another attack to dodge.

Chara walked forwards to initiate the fight as they had done in so many resets prior, but was surprised when the skeleton didn't even remove his hands from his pockets or shrug. "i'm tired kid. i'm tired of knowing that there's no point. that you'll kill me anyways." The skeleton closed his eyes and chuckled. "you could say i lost the will to fight. hell, i'd agree with you."

They raised their knife higher, prepared to attack, but interested enough not to strike the final blow until the dialogue had been exhausted. A sad piano even played in the background to the tune of his own final battle music. "i'm all out of tricks to play kid. my hand is out of cards and it's your turn." he sullenly said as he slumped onto his knees. "so go ahead. end it."

" **..."** Chara felt satisfied with this and went down like an executioner would onto his neck. As the bloodied knife began its descent towards the nape of his neck they felt time slow down. For the first time they noticed a glint of something in his eyes. For a split second they even felt bad for him, but none of that mattered as they neared closer...

Suddenly the crimson eyes turned back to brown and the grip on the dagger was lifted. Frisk looked down and saw the weeping Sans in horror. "Sans! Oh my god Sans… what… what's happening?" Frisk cried, confused and scared as to why they were about to hurt their closest friend.

"you…. don't remember?" Sans asked, "that look on your face… you're not my Frisk."

 _ **XxXxXxXxXx**_

 **How was that for a chapter? SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Some of you probably had to re-read the other chapters. Let me explain the delayed story. I wrote most of this chapter, then my computer broke. Then when I got it working again about two months later, I re-wrote the chapter. Then I decided I didn't like how long it was and made it longer, then had to re-write it again. Then this came as the final product.**

 **I AIM TO UPDATE THIS EVERY SUNDAY AS OF RIGHT NOW.**

 **As for other news, if you're into anime you may like a show called "A Certain Scientific Railgun". It starts seeming a bit perverted but I think that's just to draw in viewers. It gains a pretty amazing plot. I'm also doing a one shot of ACSR/Undertale which I'll continue if it gets enough reviews on it. It's a different take on a Sans-only story where I felt he should fit perfect as an Esper. It's also Post-Genocide run so woooo?**

 **Thank you all for the reviews I'll leave commenting on them to the next chapter since it's already 5AM here. Apologies if this seems a little strange chapter wise, it went through a LOT of editing. PM me for questions, concerns, or requests you don't wanna leave in a review.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! More reviews = Longer chapters. It's a great inspiration to me to read them. Have a nice day!**


End file.
